


Because of Twitter

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [6]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And Darkflame and DeeZee, And then they both end up enjoying things too much, Because I'm a child apparently and couldn't come up with something more clever, Because Wrestling Twitter is crazy and I absolutely love it, But he gets him back in the end, Cheeky little shit Kota, Dorks in Love, I blame New Japan and their photo shoots for this madness, Kenny doesn't deserve this, Kota ends up enjoying it way too much, M/M, No showers this time!, Nudes, Sending your boyfriend hot pictures of you because he's turned on and you can, Shy Kota, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, also, but then, that's literally it - Freeform, that's the fic, what even are these tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota finds his Twitter timeline flooded with pictures from some of New Japan's past photo shoots, with many flattering comments attached to each. Kenny (almost) catches him looking through them, and he starts something he didn't intend to. Needless to say, Kota was going to really enjoy torturing his boyfriend. It's amazing what a few photos can do to a man...
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Because of Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?!?!?! *gasp* So, I toyed with the idea of actually writing out the smut, but I haven't written anything rough-ish before, and I'm a bit out of practice with writing an actual full blown thing. Maybe another time? Anyway, have another fic. :)

Because of Twitter

A/N: It is slightly terrifying what the bulk of my works these days has turned into. A year ago I couldn’t even imagine writing this stuff again, yet here we are. Again, I blame Darkflame173 and DeeZee for the direction my mind went when I wrote this. But much love, you guys! You, Phoenix, Lisa, and a few others in the wrestling Twitter fam have brought so much joy into my life these last few months, so thank you! Basically, people are asking Kota about all of the hot photos New Japan takes of him and spamming his Twitter, and Kenny’s curiosity turns the situation into a game of ‘How many pictures will it take to rile Kenny up?’ I’m making up pictures, by the way, and I don’t quite know how NJPW’s photo shoot things work, so bear with me please. Enjoy!

  
  


“What are you looking at?” Kenny asked Kota one morning as he sat atop the kitchen counter, leaning a bit too close to his phone screen, blushing. He froze, quickly hitting the home button and turning his phone off, setting it aside.

“Nothing,” he assured him a bit too quickly, slightly flustered. “Wrestling Twitter can be a bit crazy.”

“Good crazy or bad crazy?” Kenny asked, walking up to him in nothing but a low hanging t-shirt, wrapping his arms around Kota and hugging him close. He returned the embrace happily.

“I don’t know,” he told him truthfully. “Good?” Kenny hummed curiously, pulling back and observing his expression closely.

“So you’re just not going to tell me?” Kota hid his face in Kenny’s shoulder, embarrassed.

“I… Don’t really want to, no,” he told him before looking up at him again. “But if you’re still curious later I can text you some stuff.” Kenny looked at him a raised eyebrow, but relented, capturing his lips in a brief, soft kiss. 

“Okay,” he replied with a gentle smile. Kota shook his head with a sheepish smile. 

“You’d think I’d be used to this kind of thing by now,” he mumbled to himself. Kenny caught most of his statement as he grabbed some leftover takeout from the fridge.

“What kind of thing?” he asked, taking in Kota’s expression, confused.

“You’ll see…” Kota answered, hopping down and grabbing some cereal.

Later, while Kenny was playing a round of Street Fighter, now wearing a pair of shorts too, Kota sent one of the pictures that had found their way onto his Twitter timeline to him. It was a picture of him, so he didn’t think Kenny would complain too much. Kenny paused the game and opened the text, face going red as a cleverly shot picture of a most definitely naked Kota Ibushi, hidden by steam, in a bathhouse greeted him from his screen. He stared for a moment, clearly enchanted, before looking over to Kota questioningly.

“Where did you get this? When did you even take this?” Kenny asked. Kota shrugged.

“I have friends who follow all of New Japan’s things, when they do photo shoots, release albums. These have been flooding my timeline all week. And… Some of my friends wanted to know your reactions to some of them, so…”

“My reactions?”

“One of my friends sent me that and told me to tell you to ‘Come get your mans before the internet kidnaps him.’ I… Didn’t know how to respond to that.” Clearly Kenny didn’t either. He sat there, dumbfounded, eyes glancing back to his phone before he threw his arms up and went back to his game, clearly distracted and trying very hard to hide the boner he was sporting. This… Had just turned into a very fun game. Kota smiled wickedly to himself, earlier shyness gone. Oh, there were more where that came from. He let Kenny play for a few more minutes before picking a similar picture taken from another angle. You could see a little more of him this time, and there wasn’t any steam now. The picture ended right before you could actually **see** anything. Kota’s expression, however… He blushed. He’d forgotten about this picture. He’d been joking with the expression, pleading that they didn’t include the picture in the album after he saw it, but his pleas had apparently been ignored. That expression was downright **_pornographic_ **.

Kenny froze when his phone went off again, signaling another text. He glanced at it briefly in the middle of a fight, finishing it before opening the text, immediately putting the phone down once he’d seen the picture, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then another. They didn’t help. He looked to Kota as if he’d lost his head, which was warranted and probably accurate.

“Is there a point to these pictures?” he asked, readjusting himself in his shorts. Kota nodded, expression mischievous, but didn’t answer verbally. Kenny looked back at his phone, breathing a bit uneven now. Kota was half out of the water, head was thrown back slightly, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Kenny felt his heart skip a beat, all of his blood rushing south. That looked like the face he made when he… Kenny shook his head, putting his phone down again and trying to refocus on his game. Kota looked back through his timeline, and while there were plenty more pictures, none of them quite reached the level the two he’d already sent had. He sighed. Maybe he’d have to take a few of his own… 

A little while later, in their bedroom, Kota had stripped down to just his boxers, phone in hand. Kenny’s expressions from earlier came to mind, and he took a deep breath. He’d never actually done this kind of thing before, but if it got Kenny to look at him that way again… He laid back, turning his phone’s camera on, trying to angle the shot correctly. He reached into his shorts, taking himself in his hand with a quiet moan, teasing himself. He took a few pictures, the sight of his blissed out expression spurring him on. He took more pictures, and soon he found himself bucking into his hand before he stopped with a groan. He caught his breath before looking through a few of the pictures and sending some of them to Kenny.

_What do you think of these?_ he asked him. Kenny, who was currently working on planning his special entrance at the next AEW PPV, texted back in an instant. Kota could just see his flushed face, and he grinned as he read Kenny’s response.

**_What. The. Hell. Ibu-tan?!_ ** Kota kicked off the rest of his clothes, sending a shot that stopped just shy of his waist.

_Hold on. I can’t get the angle right._

**_The angle???_ **

He took himself in his hand again and picked up where he left off earlier, taking more, now nude, pictures and sending them to Kenny. Kota sent another, and he stopped again as he felt himself come a bit too close to the edge. He shut his eyes and put his phone down for a moment, breathing heavily, but grinning. He didn’t hear or see Kenny come in, not noticing his presence until he found himself pinned down to the bed.

“Did you like the pictures Kenny-tan?” Kota asked innocently, looking up and watching Kenny’s expression in amusement.

“ **_Yes,_ ** I liked the pictures! Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do to me?”

“I didn’t think you’d like them **this** much, but when I saw that you did… I couldn’t help myself.” Kenny let his gaze rake over Kota’s body with want.

“Fuck…” he whispered, meeting Kota’s eyes.

“If you want to,” Kota told him cheekily, and Kenny’s expression turned hungry. Kota couldn’t help the excited shivers that raced down his spine at that.

“Please don’t tell me that unless you’re absolutely serious,” Kenny warned him, trying to get his breathing under control. “The things I want to do to you…” His voice was deep and husky and just the right amount of breathless, and Kota quickly found himself tugging on Kenny’s shorts impatiently.

“You know I love it when you’re rough,” he told him suggestively, and Kenny threw his shirt to the side, sliding his shorts down and kicking them off somewhere behind him.

“You’re sure?” he asked again, clearly struggling to keep his composure. Kota nodded vehemently, but Kenny just groaned in frustration. He needed to hear him say it so that he was absolutely sure. “ _Ibu-tan…_ ”

“Yes! Yes, I’m sure!” Kenny swooped down, capturing his lips in a vicious kiss, with a few bites thrown in for good measure. Kota tasted a bit of blood as he pulled away, and sank his fingers into Kenny’s curls, yanking back on them and exposing his neck. He gasped as Kota kissed and bit and sucked none too gently, several hickeys start to form. Thank goodness it was Thursday. Neither of them wanted to have to explain those at work. Kenny growled, marking Kota’s neck in turn before making his way down his body. Kota’s phone hit the floor as the two of them tussled on the bed, Kenny now on his back underneath him, at least for the moment. Both of them panted, looking at each other lovingly with a sharpness in their gazes. Kota leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling away, biting and sucking another hickey onto his neck, hands wandering lower, teasing. Kenny gasped before surging forward, flipping the two of them back over. Their eyes met again, and Kota knew they were in for a very long and fun night.

When Kota woke up the next morning he found himself in Kenny’s arms, face tucked into the crook of his neck. Kenny’s face was buried in his hair, and his gentle breaths tickled Kota’s scalp. His strong, steady heartbeat threatened to send Kota back into slumber, but that was before his eyes fell on one of the countless bruises and marks he’d left on him last night. He smiled, sighing happily. Kenny wasn’t often rough and possessive, but it was a **_huge_ **turn on when he was, and the two of them had done a lot of things they normally didn’t do last night. Neither of them were really like that, so to have both in that kind of mood was even more special. Kota wasn’t too sure he’d be able to walk today though… He startled when he felt Kenny’s arms tighten around him. Kenny pressed a kiss into his hair, followed by an adorable yawn.

“Mmm… How are you feeling? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked worriedly. Kota couldn’t help the warmth in his chest at that, at Kenny checking on him after probably the best night of sex the two of them had had in a while. He shifted, hissing. Yeah, no. His legs were shot, sore, but in the best way. He laid a few kisses along Kenny’s jaw in response.

“No. You were **_perfect…_ **But I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be able to walk today.” Kenny laughed nervously, but looked relieved to hear it.

“To be honest, I don’t think I really can either,” he admitted. “We did go a few rounds…” They did. Three? Four? Maybe more? He couldn’t really remember. Kota looked him over, wincing at some of the nastier looking marks he’d left. Kenny followed his gaze, shushing him calmly. “It’s okay. I’m okay. You marked me up pretty good, but they’re not as bad as they look, I promise.” Kota nodded, but still felt a little guilty. He reverently kissed one of the bruises that was tinged green and purple, another one that was a lot bigger than he’d thought upon first glance. “My hips are a bit sore though.”

“Try your entire lower body,” Kota told him with a smile. “Last night was **_amazing_ **!”

“All because of a couple of pictures from Twitter,” Kenny added, grinning. “Jesus.” Kenny might just have to get him back for this… 

  
  


Closing A/N: Kenny’s last bit of dialogue is my response to this fic’s existence, and that’s all I’m going to say at this point. Going to go attempt to get my mind out of the gutter now (and probably fail).


End file.
